Why did you mess with forever?
by breaking ash
Summary: Monica turned down Chandlers proposal to be with Richard. A week later she realizes she's made the biggest mistake in her life, will Chandler take her back? (better summary at beginning of story)


A/N: this is something I wrote like 10 mins ago lol. I was listening to a cd I had made about someone special to me and I was hit with this idea while listening to "Why did you mess with forever" by John Mayer. This story is based around the song. Enjoy.

::sigh:: here we go again. If you must, flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

Setup: This is my twist on TOW The Proposal Part 1 & 2. Monica chose Richard over Chandler. Chandler, completely crushed, moved back in with Joey. Three days into seeing Richard Monica comes to the harsh realization that she was wrong, all she can think about is Chandler. She's meant to be with him. But he can't take her back, not after what she did. His whole world fell apart when she left him.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never will. So stop asking.

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Why did you mess with forever?

© 2003 Ash Matthews

"Chandler you've got to do it sooner of later." Joey said taking a set next to Chandler on his bed.

"I can't Joe." Chandler sighed.

"If you're planning on living here again you have to go get your stuff. You can't wear the same clothes forever. Plus it's been four days and you're in the same clothes, that's gross."

"I have to face her sooner or later… She lives across the hall, I can't avoid her for too long."

"It's gonna be ok Chandler." Joey said patting his back.

Joey left Chandler's room to give him time to think. It hurt him so much to see his best friend like this. Monica had ripped out his heart when she denied his proposal and ran into the arms of, of all people, Richard. Joey loved Monica to death, but at the moment he hated her for what she had done.

Chandler exited his room minutes later. He looked so bad. His hair was sticking up in every way possible, his clothes were dirty, and the eyes that once shined from love were now dead from heartbreak.

"You going now?" 

"Ya." Chandler took a deep breath. "I think so."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this on my own."

Joey just nodded his head.

Chandler walked across the hall. He stood in front of the door hesitating for well over 5 minutes. He finally reached down and grasped the door knob in his hand, he went to turn it and then stopped. This wasn't his apartment anymore, and though it had never stopped him before, he didn't feel right just walking in. He raised him hand and knocked on the door slowly. It was so low he hoped she hadn't heard it, but the door opened seconds later.

"Chandler…" Monica stood staring at him in shock. The site of him tore her apart. He looked so horrible. 

He stared at the floor not looking at her but he could feel her eyes penetrating him. "I need to get some things." He said in a whisper.

Monicas voice cracked. "Come - come in."

__

I came by to get my things  
Thank you for gettin the door   
But I don't feel right walkin in no more   
You think it's cold   
I did my cryin at home   
But i'm numb now   
I'm numb now   
Before... 

He walked to the room he had once shared with her. He opened his drawers and took out a couple pairs of pants, shirts, and boxers.

"You're moving out?" Monica asked tears in her eyes.

"Why would I stay?" he asked looking up at her surprising himself.

"I…"

"Thought you could be with me and have Richard on the side? It's not gonna work that way Monica. It may be over between you two but I can't trust you. I gave my heart to you and you stepped on it like it was no big deal."

"But Chandler…"

"I have to go." He picked up his clothes and made his way to the front door. He stopped short of the door and set the clothes on top of the counter. He turned around. "Before I leave I have to know…"

"Anything."

He looked at his feet. "Was it worth it? Having your three day affair with Richard. Was it worth my never coming back?"

Monica stood there in tears shaking her head. She didn't know what to say. It hadn't been worth it. She didn't know what she had been thinking.

"Why did you mess with forever?" he asked looking into her eyes, tears forming in his.

__

  
I'm on my way   
I've one more thing to ask   
Was it worth the price you paid   
For my never comin back   
  
Why did you mess with Forever?   
Ooohh...Such a long time to be unkind   
Why did you mess with Forever oooh yea 

"Chandler I didn't…"

"I don't want your excuses Monica." He cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I've tried to tell you that a million times. I love you. I don't know what I was thinking being with Richard. You're the only one I want, the one I need. Stop being so cruel."

Chandler stood there in shock. He was being cruel? **He** was being cruel!

"**You're** making me do this. You think this is my choice? That I want to leave? I don't. Don't try to make this my fault. We're over because you had to have a fling with the love of your life."

__

  
Don't you call me cruel   
Cruel's what you're makin me do   
Stick to my rules   
I'm at odds with me now   
So stay don't go and stay   
before   
  
I'm on my way   
I've one more thing to ask   
Was it worth the price you paid   
For my never comin back   
  
Why did you mess with Forever?   
Oooohhh Such a long time to be unkind   
Why did you mess with Forever? 

"Please, don't go."

"You brought this on yourself." He said a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You're really leaving?" she said not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah…"

"…would I be wrong if I asked for a good-bye kiss?" 

__

  
You asked to kiss me once goodbye   
But you already did   
On somebody else's lips   
Oooaahhh   
  
Tell the tiny chemicals   
The ones you hold responsible   
They lost me,   
You lost me, 

Without even thinking about it he walked over to her and placed his lips against hers. If he had given it a moments thought he wouldn't have kissed her. It was just gonna hurt him more. But he had to feel her lips against his one more time. He had to. He pulled away and looked at her. He wanted so much to stay. His heart was screaming at him for leaving her. While his mind was telling him he was doing the right thing. 

He walked back and retrieved his clothes from the counter. The tears were streaming down his face now. He loved her so much. He turned around for one last look before exiting the apartment. He caught her gaze and stood rooted to the spot for a moment. He wanted nothing more to comfort her, he hated seeing her cry.

__

Now everything inside me tells me I should run to you and throw my arms around you   
Hold your steamin cryin cheek against my own   
And tell you nothing's wrong   
But wrong is what you were when you forgot   
That we were goin' on   
We were goin' on   
We were goin' on, 

But then he remembered Richard. How she had turned down his proposal to be with Richard. How much it hurt when she said 'no'. He couldn't trust her, he couldn't. He would not do that to himself again. 

"I love you." He said turning the knob leaving Monica behind. He shut the door and leaned his back against it sliding down to the floor, sobs over taking him.   
_  
Tell me why did you _

why did you mess with forever hoo,   
What a long time to be unkind,   
Why did you mess with forever...?

A/N: What do you think? Complete shit? I'll never know unless you review, I'm not a mind reader. I don't know if I'm gonna leave this as is or continue it. I was planning on it being a standalone but I feel it's not ready to end… if you want me to continue let me know.

- Ash

****

Q

U

A

C

K


End file.
